She doesn't even know
by ktbug22135
Summary: a A few tears escaped my eyes Not because I was sad about leaving my family but the fact that once I left I knew there was no going back Jacob and Nessie have two kids. Porcelain and Elliott, Porcelain leaves to find escape but falls in love along the way
1. It starts with Jello and endS with STAR

**Songs that would go great with this chapter**

**Amy Says- by Flyleaf**

**Sticks and Stones- Aly & Aj**

**Runaway- Avril Lavigne**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea**

I don't get why God even made me. It's not like I will ever achieve anything except be the youngest person to die of alcohol poisoning. My name is Porcelain Black, I have a mom and a dad named Renesmee and Jacob. I have a twin brother named Elliott. My hair is black and curly. I get up early every morning to straiten it. My brother has dark brown curly hair.

Me and my brother are really close. Well I guess being born two minutes apart gives us that advantage. He's captain of the football team and I'm a lonely girl who sits in the corner reading her books about love I only wish I had. I have one friend named Carlie, but she doesn't like to hang around me. The only time she actually does is whenever my brothers around.

"Porcelain Marie Carson Black get your butt up or I'm sending Elliott with the bucket." My mother screamed. I heard Elliott cheer. I still didn't get up. There were things in this world a lot scarier than my twin brother and a bucket full of water.

I pulled my black pillow over my head and groaned. I fell back into a trance, my eyes shut and every bone in my body relaxed. My mind wandered. Then I felt freezing cold water hit my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs, then flung myself out of bed. I saw my brother, his eyes dark with fear, I smiled. He dropped the bucket and ran for it. I chassed him across the hall to his room where he slammed and locked the door before I had a chance to torment him. I let it blow off until tonight when he had football practice and I knew I had a two hours to myself.

I went back to my room and threw my Flyleaf cd in my player and turned it up as loud as possible. I went to my closet a grabbed a pair of black tripp pants **(don't know what they are google them there important)**. Then I yanked my "My Chemical Romance" t-shirt from its hanger and threw it on. I grabbed some socks from the sock drawer and threw them on along with my favorite black high-top converse sneakers.

I walked down to the kitchen. There was a plate of blueberry pancakes waiting for me. I started eating. I was half way done when my mom grabbed her own food, and sat down with me at the island.

"So how's school?" great, small talk.

"Ok" she wants small talk I can give her small talk.

My dad joined the conversation.

"Porcelain we need to talk." my dad looked stern. That's odd what did I do this time?

Just then my brother ran down the steps.

"Hey I'm going to school early." my brother grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"What's with him?" my dad asked.

"He found his imprint." I pushed my pancakes away and headed to get the keys to my car. I want to get out of here a soon as I can. I need a drink.

"Porcelain Marie get your butt back here." I turned around.

"What?"

My mother looked up from her food. "We got a call from your principle."

"Oh Patrick! How is he?" I joked.

"Porcelain why did you tell a teacher to fuck off?"

I froze. Shit!

"Mrs. Mack is out to get me!" I tried my best to look innocent. Even though I know I wasn't getting out of this, I might as well go along with it.

"So this week its Mrs. Mack? What will it be next week? Mr. McNeill is seducing me?" my dad yelled.

"Hey that's a good one can I barrow it?"

"Porcelain were serious one more thing and we have no choice but to send you to STAR."

I didn't even give my mother time to finish her sentence. I was already out the door. I climbed into my black buggy, and headed to school. Could my day be any worse. STAR Academy was a place for troubled youth. The kids who start fights and bring weapons to school go there. I'm not that kind of girl. So maybe I got in a few fights last semester. Hey those pregnant chicks were asking for it. And that knife was just for safety percussions. God! Kill me for trying to be safe.

I pulled into Forks highschool parking lot. I saw my brother off in the distance. He had Mandy his imprint on his arm and his friends James and Russell were playing catch with there football. I got out of bug and headed towards the school. I went to my locker and saw a duck-tape "X" on it. I opened it up. My locker had toilet paper in it. Again! I put my backpack down and started to clean my locker up. Then Stacie and Courtney walked up.

"Hey Porcelain we got you some extra toilet paper, you know in case you ever run out of material to stuff your bra." GOD IT WAS ONE TIME IN 8TH GRADE! I wanted to scream so loud but instead I just grabbed my book, slammed my locker shut and stormed out. I started to think about skipping then remembered STAR and headed to pre-calc.

At lunch I stood in line and looked around the cafeteria. The preps at one table, then the nerds, then the drama club. The last table I looked at was the one my brother sits at. The Perfects. Perfect hair, perfect faces, perfect bodies, perfect EVERYTHING!!! No I'm not jealous I just...just...ok I'm a little jealous.

It was my turn to get my lunch. I grabbed a tray and put it on the counter. I was about to grab the last cup of jell-O when three cheerleaders stepped in front of me and grab the cup of jell-O. One of them also stealing my tray. I looked at the food in the trays on the counter. One of the cheerleaders was spooning baked beans onto her tray. Using my eyes I made her hand fall into the beans. Then I pulled it out and whipped it on another cheerleader. I laughed to myself. None of the cheerleaders suspected it was me. The cheerleaders screamed I grabbed a tray and continued to get my lunch. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Porc! Why did you do that?" I turned around to find my brother.

"Elliott wow nice to see you so your not afraid to talk to your sister. You must have gotten some courage."

"Porcelain don't change the subject why did you do that to Carrie, Emily, and Kasey?"

"Last time I checked it was just Carrie and Emily oh wait a moment their talking about me give me a sec." I turned around and made Kasey trip and fall so her chilli went flying every were. I smiled, then turned around.

"Mom and dad are so hearing about this!" my eyes widened.

"NO please don't Ell their going to send me to an alterative school."

"To bad." and with that he walked away.

I walked out of the cafeteria and went to my car. The principle came out and told me to come inside. I ignored him and threatened to run his ass over. On the way home I stopped at Wal-mart and got a 16 pack of toilet paper. Elliot was bring his girlfriend home today. I hope he's ready for a rude awakening.

**So what do you think? Should I continue??? and do me a favor rate my writing on a scale from 1-10 I being the lowest and ten the highest. Thanks.**

**1 Review you will get the next chapter by Sunday**

**3 Reviews will be Wednesday**

**5 Reviews will be tomorrow**

**10 Reviews will be tonight and a party**


	2. In the front yard crying

**Avril Lavigne- Nobodies home**

**Paramore- Fences**

**Green Day- Basket case**

Elliott with Mandy standing next to him opened his door. I was standing behind them snickering. His room was covered in toilet paper. Toilet paper hanging on the sealing fan, covering up his blue bed sheets, decorating his football trophies. He turned around to face me.

"I think its an improvement." I said smirking and laughing.

"5"

"What?"

"3"

"Hey you skipped four!" I knew where this was going. I ran. I ran into my room and slammed the door.

"Porcelain stop being such a pussy!"

I opened the door starring straight at him. I punched him in the nose making him bleed. But being the part werewolf he is his nose healed in less then ten seconds. He tackled me to the ground. His weight was crushing me.

"Get off of me!"

"Bite Me!"

"Elliott now!!!"

"Bite Me!" So I did. He cried out in pain. He lifted his shirt up to reveal a bruise, then it quickly faded away. But he was still sitting on me. He threw his hands around my neck. But before I could feel short of breath he was lifted off of me.

I opened my eyes to see mom and dad starring straight down at me.

"Kitchen now." Mom dragged me to the kitchen and dad dragged Elliott. Mandy was smart and headed home.

"Porcelain start packing."

"What? Why?" I was startled.

"Your leaving for STAR tomorrow morning." Elliott snickered in the background and dad slugged him in the back of the head

"GOD DAMN IT I FUCKING HATE YOU." I yelled at all of them. "You guys wonder why I act this way! Maybe its because I have parents who couldn't give a damn, all you care about is Elliott and his stupid football! You didn't even tell me how proud you were when I won my dance competition in 7th grade, heck you weren't even there; you were to busy at Elliott's game. You could care less. I bet you want to get rid of me, I bet you don't even care that ill be gone. Well don't worry about me cause I couldn't give a fuck. I hate you guys."

I ran off to my room before anyone could catch me and tell me I did wrong, or for me not to see my mom cry. I grabbed a small suitcase out of my closet and threw some clothes in it.

I paused, what am I doing? I love these people and they love me. Is it fare to them? They've tried everything they could. They just never realized how hurt I really am. I just held it all in. My mom used to be my best friend, well until that night, the night that finally cracked me.

_I ran into the house, thinking 'why would you want to do this to a fourteen year old? A girl that still has a full life to live?' I ran past my mom, she tried to grab me but I slipped away. I ran into the room and locked the door behind me. I jumped on my bed and burred my self in my pillows. Mom knocked on the door. I screamed into my pillow. I could hear her start to cry on the other side of the door. I couldn't tell her what happened it would kill her. I cried even harder now. He threatened her life! He said if I told her he would kill her. Its just not fare. Why me?_

I opened the window and threw my suitcase out and climbed out myself. I bent down to a rock that had a spare key under it. Car key, this wouldn't be the first time I was sneaking out. I quietly went to my car. I opened the door and got in throwing my suitcase in the back. I started the car and backed out of the drive way. Then I saw mom run out of the house and fall to her knees in the yard. She was historically crying. It took all the power in me to not go back and hug her. As I drove down the road and turned the corner a few tears escaped my eyes. Not because I was sad about leaving my family but the fact that once I left I knew there was no going back.

**Ok well I know that this chapter is short and yeah so rate me how good is my writing 1-10 help me here!!! the next chapter will be longer and you get to meet a new very important character. Hmm a guy maybe!!! R&R thanks for reading!!!**

**1 Review you will get the next chapter by Sunday**

**3 Reviews will be Wednesday**

**5 Reviews will be tomorrow**

**10 Reviews will be tonight and a party**


End file.
